A Change in Lives
by Lilianar
Summary: What happens when Raphael, the leader of the Vampire Clan, saves Shadowhunter Isabelle in an alleyway? Will they part ways or not be able to stay away from each other. This is their journey and the obstacles they face with being an unlikely pairing. (Rizzy/Raphaella)


Am I the only one who ships Rizzy?! I honestly hope not.

This is their story that starts from Season 2, episode 8 of Shadowhunters. The main characters do not belong to me and bolded lines are from the show. The alleyway scene plot belongs to the TV show.

I hope you all enjoy the story. Im planning on making this a 10-15 chapter story of the journey Isabelle and Raphael go through together.

XXX

The night sky overlooked the city as he he walked along the roof of the Hotel Demort. His hands resting in the pockets of his fitted pants, he let his mind wander off to his evening at the bar. He was sitting on a stool along the bar top, enjoying a pint of AB negative when he sensed someone getting ready to touch his shoulder. He quickly turned in the stool and gripped the arm reaching for him.

"Don't". He tightened his grip on her arm before letting it go. He turned back in his stool and reached for his pint. Sabby took the seat next to him, purposely crossing her legs so that the tight material of her dress raised up closer to her hip. He entertained Sabby's little games from time to time but never took it seriously. He knew she had a thing for him and while sometimes he enjoyed the attention he wasn't in the mood for it tonight.

"Why don't we have a little fun tonight" she whispered under her breath but his vampire hearing easily caught it.

"A little fun isn't just fun for you" he bluntly stated. After a heated make out session one night he quickly learned that she expected a relationship. He shut her down and since then had made no physical approach towards her. He let her continue her attempts to seduce him because he found it entertaining but they never worked.

Sabby detected the seriousness in his voice and knew not to push him. She rose from the stool without a word and left. He was pleased that she had left but his overall mood darkened.

The truth of the matter was that he was lonely. He had yet to ever know what it was like to develop romantic feelings for someone. He had multiple one night stands and hook ups but never anything more. He was no longer content with just sex and hoped to one day find someone he could be in a relationship with. He wanted that, he just didn't know if he would ever find it. That's why he always rejected Sabby's advances. He knew she would want more but he just couldn't give her that.

Back on the roof top he sat along the edge with his legs hanging off. It was one of the few places he let his guard down. Being leader of the Clan meant he could never seem vulnerable.

He watched both mundane's and vampires walk along the alley ways surrounding the hotel. With his sense of hearing it was easy to hear what they discussed. He was jumping between different conversations when one particular encounter peeked his interest.

He quickly raced to the other side of the roof and looked down. Sure enough, the lightwood girl was standing in an alley way behind the hotel surrounded by 6 vampires. _This could be interesting._

 **"There's just something need** " Isabelle calmly stated. The vampires all looked amongst each other before one of them started to walk around Isabelle.

 **"What is it you need Shadowhunter"**

 **"Look I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just need … a little…. Venom".**

" **Someone's been a naughty girl. All out of Yin Fen? That's okay you can have a little Venom"**

Still on the roof top, he watched intently. He knew what that tone meant and while he knew the Lightwood could hold her own fight, she was no match for 6.

"You can have a little venom…I'm just going to need a lot of blood"

Isabelle sensing that this was no longer safe released her whip but was grabbed and restrained against the wall.

 **"You're quick but not quick enough"** taunted the vampire.

Isabel knew that she had put herself in a difficult situation and didn't know what to do. At this point she was already feeling weak from the withdrawals and couldn't think clearly.

" **Forget about the venom"**

 **"Too late pretty thing"**

He continued to look down into the scene and he didn't know why but he felt bad for the Lightwood girl. He didn't know what made him do it but without even thinking about it he jumped off the roof and grabbed his fellow vampire as she launched herself to attach Isabelle.

Isabelle, preparing herself for the attack was surprised to see the vampire being pulled away from her.

She looked up and was shocked to meet dark fierce eyes.

 **"Release the shadow hunter. My orders"**. With that everyone disappeared.

Isabelle feeling weak from the withdrawal of Venom started to sway and her vision blurred. She couldn't even think for a moment before she felt herself fall.

Preparing herself for the fall she was surprised to find an arm reach out around her. She hated looking weak but right now she was thankful for the support.

He felt her body press amongst his and noticed how warm her body was.

Barely a whisper that only a vampire could hear Isabelle breathed out his name "Raphael".

A shock ran through his spine when she spoke his name. He was surprised the effect it had on him.

He reached down with his free arm to better hold her when he noticed her hand shake as she reached for his.

He grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her a little closer. He noticed how well her hand fit in his.

Isabelle looked up from their hands to his face. He was the last person she'd expect to help. "I thought you hated me". _Doesn't he hate all of us?_

 **"Call it an intense dislike"**

 **"So why are you helping me"?** She watched him look away as a troubled look crossed his face.

 **"I don't know"**

Even though Raphael held most of her weight she found herself no longer having strength to even stand straight. Her knees gave out and momentarily sagged against Raphael.

Raphael tightened his hold around her waist before slipping one of his arms under her knees and picking her up into his arms.

Isabelle tucked her face into his chest as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck. God, he feels so nice.

Isabelle began to tremble in his arms, a clear symptom of the withdrawal. Raphael looked down and what he saw gave a small tug of pain in him. The strong, independent women he'd seen her to be was fragile and suffering. _What do I do? I need to help her._

Raphael spotted an abandoned car down the alley way and steadily carried her to it. He placed her body amongst the hood while keeping his arm around her.

The cold surface of the car was a shock to Isabelle and she did not want to let go of Raphael. She continued to tremble and tightened her eyes shut.

Raphael could tell she was suffering but could not do much to help her. He continued to keep calm and watch her.

 **"The pain, its everywhere".**

 _How did this girl get introduced to Yin Fen. This isn't right._ " **What did you think the Yin Fen would do to you?"**

" **I need something. Something to stop the pain".**

Raphael shook his head. _No, I will not help her that way. That's not going to make things better._

 **"What you need to do is sweat it out. Over time you'll be better off. You need to be strong"**

 **"I can't** "

 **"You have too"**

She grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. _I need him to understand. How can I make him understand?_

 **"I swear; I'll never ask again"**. She gave him the most desperate look she could muster as he stared into her face.

 _She looks so sick. This isn't going to help her, not really. Maybe temporarily but not permanently. Can I do this? Should I do this? I can't. No._

He continued to look into her eyes. Maybe it was the fact that he's never wanted to help a shadow hunter before, maybe it was because she needed him, or maybe it was the fact that deep down he wanted a taste of her. Whatever it was he made his decision.

" **Just this once** ". I need her to know this. I wont be able to do it again.

He looked up into the sky and whispered plea " **Forgive me** ". _I have demon blood running through me. I shouldn't be doing this._

He bent down and grabbed her wrist. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he bent down and released his fangs. _Her skin is so pale and soft._

She waited with anticipation as he leaned his down preparing for the bite. _Yes, please_.

The feel of Yin Fen was nothing compared to the feel of the bite. The initial pain lasted only 2 seconds before she felt the high of the venom entering her bloodstream. _This feels so good_.

It was Raphael's first taste of Shadowhunter blood and had never tasted anything so good. The taste of her blood running down his throat gave him a sort of euphoria he'd never experienced before. He heard a low gasp leave her lips and felt her head lay between the crook of his neck. It was all so much. It was all so new. _I need to stop. I need to stop. NOW._

It took all the strength he had to pull away. He looked down at her arm before bringing it back to his lips and licking the wounds. He tucked her arm back towards her body and looked at her face. Already color was returning to her face and the trembles has subsided. _She looks so peaceful._

Raphael didn't know why but he tightened his grip around her and continued to stare at her. He didn't want to disturb her.

Isabelle began to come back to her senses and felt the warm arm of Raphael around her. She was in such need and pain earlier that she didn't put much thought into why Raphael would help her. She just needed the venom.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up.

"Oh" she whispered. _Wow, his eyes are so focused._

"Oh?" he asked as a small closed lip smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah. Oh."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Both silent as questions ran through their own minds.

 _What is she thinking? Does she regret me biting her? Is she offended? Is she repulsed by me?_

 _Why did he save me from the earlier vampires? Did he feel like he had to help to keep the peace? Oh god, what am I doing? I need to go. I need to get up._

Isabelle pulled out of his embrace and slid down the hood before standing on her two feet. She already felt 100 times better.

His arms dropped to his side and he took a step away from the car. He stared at Isabelle as she stood a little taller and brushed her hair down.

 _Ah, that's the composed Isabelle I expected to see._

"Thank you Raphael. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I should go home"

Before he could say anything she turned around and started to walk away at a brisk pace.

Raphael easily kept up with her. "I should help you get home".

Isabelle gave a small chuckle "No, I'll be fine. I'm better. Thank you. I can get myself home".

Raphael sensed she wanted to be alone. Fine, that's fine. Why should he care? The moment they shared earlier was gone. He slowed his pace. He would act indifferent. He shouldn't care.

"Okay. Take care Shadowhunter".

She didn't slow her pace but simply called over shoulders.

"Take care vampire".

xxx

I hope you liked it! The whole middle chunk is from the show because I really just loved that scene and needed to write what they were feeling. From here on the plot will be all mine. Please review and tell me what you think!

Do you ship them?

xxx


End file.
